<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shipping my OC with Haikyuu characters because I am trash by Sora_Kirito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652710">Shipping my OC with Haikyuu characters because I am trash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Kirito/pseuds/Sora_Kirito'>Sora_Kirito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Posting smut about my OC because I am TRASH, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, There's too many tags so I'll just say there's a lot more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Kirito/pseuds/Sora_Kirito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mostly for me because I want to write smut about my OC in another fic on quotev.</p><p>(If you care the fic is called The Lone Ace Joins a Murder, and again it's on quotev)</p><p>But this is basically me imagining my OC with other Haikyuu characters because I want to play around with ship ideas and I'm sooooooo if you like it cool, if you don't...........................................................we I guess you don't like it and that's that (0-0).</p><p>Anyways thanks for still reading this summary! If you got this far down it then I salute you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shipping my OC with Haikyuu characters because I am trash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is for my guilty pleasure soooooI won't blame you if you don't like it! OH! and if you're curious about my OC and you didn't go to quotev to at least read the profile....................................................Then go read the profile and come back! I put the name of the story in the summary didn't I? WAIT </p><p>*checks summary*</p><p>Yup definitely put it there so if you're curious go look at the profile and come back you don't have to READ the story silly!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>